The Two Spies
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Sequel to The Truth. Krysten always looked up to her best friend, and realized now that, she wants her life to me a lot more like Kim's
1. Leavin'

**Okay here we go, I finally got strted on this (yeah right ,finally, I finished the first story yesterday) Okay I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Kim Possible, just my totally awesome OC, Krysten -applause-...BACKSTORY TIME of the years between the first fic and this one.**

_After Krysten saved the Fletchers and rejoined Monogram, she enrolled in high school with Phineas and Ferb to have more convincing image as a teenager from Danville. She's been training Ferb ever since and Phineas has now joined the agency as well. Isabella had her baby, and it was proven with a paternity test to be Phineas'. Krysten moved in with the Fletchers and lives in the room Phineas and Ferb built above the garage for her which, unlike most of their other projects, has not disappeared. Krysten spent the next four years researching the death of her parents with the help of Ferb, Phineas, Monogram, and Wade. She now knows that the murderer in question was a villain's side-kick, Shego Go. Krysten has been using her connections with Wade, to find a sound way to infiltrate Dr. Drakken's lair, to get to Shego. Krysten still fights Dr. Doofenshmirtz but usually just as training ground for Ferb. The rest of the time, she works with police to take care of more serious criminals. They recently graduated and plan to help Kim and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable save the world. _

_**Krysten's POV**_

Bleh, I hate packing. It makes everything seem so final. A tiny voice was nagging at the back of my mind. _Well, it is final. This is probably the last time you'll ever see this house._ I shook my head. _It is not. Ferb promised we would come back and visit for Christmas._ Ugh. Great. Now I'm arguing with myself. I threw the last few picture frames into a box and carried it out to the car. I walked back up to my room. I was about to pick up my laptop bag when I heard a quiet beeping coming from my wrist watch. I pressed a button on the side of it and the top flipped open to reveal a small LCD screen with my friend, Kim's picture on it. A menu popped up, giving me the option to ignore or accept the call. I pressed the answer tab and Kim started talking to me,

"Oh my god!! I can't wait until you guys get here!! I haven't seen you in so long!! What has it been, 14 years?" I grinned. Exactly fourteen years. The last time I had seen Kim was our last day of preschool. After that, I started my intense training and moved in with the Fletchers as Perry the Platypus. We kept in touch but it was hard to talk to your best friend when all you can do without blowing your cover is to make platypus sounds. I held my wrist up so I could talk to her while I carried my laptop out to the car,

"Yeah I know. I can't wait either. It's so nice of you to let us stay at your house until we get our own apartment." Kim waved her hand to brush away my comment,

"It's nothing!! You're practically my sister, Krysten. What's mine is your's." I grinned and shuddered,

"Except for your brothers. I wouldn't want those evil geniuses if they were the last technicians on Earth. Thankfully, we have Wade for that. And, we have our totally awesome, goofy side-kicks." Kim laughed,

"I know!! Ron still loses his pants when he uses the grapeling hook." I shook my head,

"At least Ron knows how to use his!! Ferb always forgets which button to push and then I have to go back and catch his sorry butt before it hits the ground!!" I leaned against the car and we both started laughing histerically. I've really missed Kim. She cleared her throat and I turned my attention back to the screen. She grinned,

"By the way Krysten. When you get here, I have a surprise!!" I gasped,

"Oh, what is it?! What is it? What is it? Whatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisit?!" Kim laughed,

"I'll tell you when you get here, but anyways I have to go. Talk to you later!" I smiled,

"Bye Kim!" I closed the watch and walked back into the house. Ferb was sitting in front of the T.V. playing video games with Phineas. I walked up behind him and pulled him backwards away from the screen. He looked up at me and I tousled his hair,

"If you sit so close, you're going to mess up your eyes. That's what happened to me and now I have the hastle of putting in contacts every morning," Ferb shook his head and exagerated a sigh,

"You could have gotten regular frames, but we all know how much you love spending my money." I swatted the back of his head and laughed,

"You know that's not why! I wanted contacts so I wouldn't have to worry about my glasses falling off during missions." He shrugged and returned to his game of Kingdom Hearts. I roled my eyes the only way I was going to get him away from the screen to eat before we leave was to hit on one of the bad guys. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"I always kinda thought that Axel guy was hot." Phineas laughed,

"Go on Ferb. I was kicking your butt anyways. Now you have a real reason for losing. Your super spy girlfriend wants one of the bad guys. You need to go brain wash her to bring her back to our side," Ferb stood up and Phineas called to us as we walked into the kitchen, "Use the cookies!! If they can bring people to the dark side, they can bring people back!!" I looked at Ferb and rolled my eyes,"What do you want, you need to eat fast so we can leave...fast" Ferb walked over to the fridge and pulled out a piece of cold pizza. He sat down and started to eat it as it was. I wrinkled my nose,

"Ugh!! Why would you eat it cold?!" Ferb shrugged,

"You told me to eat it fast. I just saved a whole minute skipping the microwave." Rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. Mom was sitting on the couch reading. I grinned and sat down next to her,

"I'm really going to miss you Mom." She smiled and put an arm over my shoulder,

"I know. We're all going to miss you guys too. Just remember to be safe." I froze. I thought I told her I didn't want to talk about _that _part of my life. She looked at me and laughed,

"On your missions. Be safe on your missions." I sighed and was about to rest my head on her shoulder when Ferb walked back into the room,

"Come on, let's go." I got up and Mom followed me to the garage door. I gave her one last hug and walked to the car,

"Tell everyone we said good bye and that we love them." She nodded,

"I will." Me and Ferb got into the car and started our journey to Middleton.

**Yay! Crossover with our two favorites spies!! *happy dance* Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. We're Here

**Jeez its been so long since I worked on this story. I had to re-read the first chapter a few times to get the jist of things haha.**

_**Krysten's POV**_

I remember vague flashes of rocky scenery, and then someone poked my shoulder. Ferb was leaning over me, staring down at my face. I rubbed my eyes,

"What?" Ferb grinned, got out of the car and seconds later was carefully lifting me out of my seat,

"We're here." I looked up, and a huge high-tech house was standing in front of us. I jumped out of Ferb's arms and just stood there, staring at it for a moment,

"Holy-fucking-crap! This house is huge!" I swayed a bit from being so tired, but Ferb caught me,

"Heh, Do you just want me to carry you?" I walked around behind him and jumped up on his back,

"That would be nice." I yawned and snuggled my head into his shoulder. He slipped his hands under my legs to hold me up, and I could hear him laughing under his breath while we walked up to the door. He pulled one of his hands away, rang the doorbell, and then put it back where it was. A man answered the door and groaned,

"Sorry, Kim's not saving the world until tomorrow." I mumbled into Ferb's shoulder,

"Shut up Ron. You know who we are." Ron snorted,

"Oh yeah. I forgot you guys were coming tonight...Sorry." Ferb hitched me up a bit higher because I was slipping and then carried me into the house. A monitor swung down in front of us,

"Name?" Ron stepped forward and turned the monitor to face him,

"Guests. Krysten Cord and Ferb Fletcher." the screen blinked and then pulled back up into the ceiling, "Extra security measures." Ferb reached around behind him and pulled me around so he was holding me against his chest. Ron waved for us to follow him,

"You'll be staying in one of our many guest rooms. I'm sure Kim will give you a tour tomorrow, or the house will itself so don't worry about getting lost." He opened a door and the lights turned on inside the room, "I don't know if you guys want to share a bed or not, but if you need another bed or cot or whatever, just ask the room." Ferb nodded and carried me into the room. When Ron closed the door he carefully laid me down on the bed and then walked back to the door. I sat up,

"Babe, don't worry about the bags, well get them in the morning." Ferb glanced from me to the door, shrugged, walked back to the bed, and laid down next to me. I sighed, curled up against his chest, and went back to sleep.

**LOL Ron's such a bum...and Krysten's so kawaii, just like me!!!......wait...she is me......oh well**


End file.
